Meant to be
by scorpion22
Summary: Aro finds his true mate after an eternity of looking for her. The problem is she is already in love with someone else. Can he change that and sweep her off her feet. Read and find out.


I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Even though he was one of the three Voltari kings', Aro Voltari did not consider himself lucky in his immortality. Both his brothers had found someone to share their eternity with, but not Aro. Aro Voltari had been unlucky in love, that is, until a certain pixie framed woman walked through his door. That was when he finally felt it, that feeling his brothers had told him of, and he until that moment had only imagined. It could only mean one thing that this woman was her, the love he'd been looking for, and this feeling was the beginning of their mating bond. It was a bond that only two mates would share and staring her down, Aro knew he had finally found her. He had never imagined it to happen this way though, not when an execution was eminent, and trying to focus on the task at hand, Aro looked at the three before him. Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, and his soon to be love, Alice Cullen. Her name repeated in his mind as he struggled to keep his eyes from lingering on her. And when they did he couldn't hide his smile. Alice, even her name was beautiful. She was beautiful to him at first sight with her sweet caramel eyes and dark pixie hair to match the rest of her pixie form. Alice, it seemed only got better, for she was like him. She was no ordinary vampire, but gifted as he was. Her sight, just like the rest of her, Aro found beautiful, and in the back of his mind he wondered what it must be like to experience such a gift every day. To Aro, their gifts alone were a sign. Alice was his true mate, the one he had waited for, but looking at her briefly he already knew he would have to convince her of that. And he would, he had to. They were meant to be. And although she hid it well, Alice felt it too.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before, not even with Jasper, and at first it confused her. This feeling was different than the one she had felt with him when they met. It was stronger, more intense, and even as she tried to deny it Alice knew what that meant. This man had to be her true mate, but immediately as soon as she thought it, Alice shut that idea down. That was impossible, Jasper was her true mate, and had been for decades. But then what did this mean. That question lingered in her mind nearly making her lose her focus in that crucial moment. She didn't know what was happening, but watching the slender man in black, Alice wondered if he felt it too or if she was alone. But soon enough her answer was inside her head. When she showed Aro her vision, when she took his hand she felt what he felt, and saw it was the same as her. In that moment, when Aro spoke to her using his gift for the first time, it scared her the way nothing had in a long time, so badly she very nearly jumped. His voice was just as it sounded out loud, but listening to it, Alice found it soothing as it grew softer. In that moment, it was like that softness was just for her as she met his gaze for the first time seeing something that at first glance she knew to be relief.

"You can't deny what you're feeling, Alice. I can see you feel it too. Don't be afraid, I would never hurt you," breathed Aro into her head making her catch her breath. Alice felt that feeling again then only now through him. She felt it as he felt it and she found it was like a heartbeat. A heartbeat they shared once again making her falter.

"What do you want me to say?" thought Alice so only he could hear her finding she couldn't lie after all he would know.

"I don't know what to think of this…this feeling…I can't throw everything away on an unexpected feeling that I don't even know the meaning of," exclaimed Alice into her head her eyes speaking more for her then those very words did.

"Please, excuse us, brothers. I find I must speak with dear Alice alone. We have much to discuss before anything can be finalized," whispered Aro holding the hand he held still as he began to lead her with a gentle tug towards the double doors all eyes on them.

"Heidi will be here soon. We do not have time for this," exclaimed Caius.

"Silence brother!" snapped Aro in response looking at his brother with a warning look in that moment.

"For me, it can wait," snapped Aro not giving anyone another glance as he guided Alice from the room.

"Come with me, my dear, don't worry about my brother. He will grow on you eventually," whispered Aro as he led her down the hall receiving a look that clearly said she didn't see that happening before they stopped in front of his study; Aro opened it with a flourish before patiently waiting for Alice to step inside. Alice was hesitant at first, but after a moment she got another feeling far different from the one before it. This feeling somehow told her he would never hurt her and it gave her the courage to proceed him inside. Looking at the room then she found it spoke directly to him, to who he was, even if she wasn't exactly sure who he was. All was quiet between them as the door closed, Alice wondered if they were far enough away for this conversation to remain private.

"I hope this will remain between us and not be something everyone back there can hear," said Alice finally gaining the courage to look him directly in the eye as he remained by the door while she stood alone in the center of the room.

"Don't worry, we are far away…this is a private matter I would not take you where the whole castle could hear," said Aro in that moment finding he just wanted to look at her. After waiting for her for so long it was hard to believe she was finally here. With that thought, Aro looked into her eyes, and suddenly he didn't know what to do. How to convince her to leave the life she led behind and stay with him? For that's all he wanted, for her to want to be with him.

"There has to be something wrong. I love Jasper, this feeling must be a mistake because he is my mate, not you. Something must be wrong, this can't be real, it just can't," said Alice instantly defensive. Those defenses of hers went up all the way when he started to approach her. His movements attracted her instantly, they were so graceful yet masterful too, and in that moment Alice couldn't help thinking that he held himself like a king. And then he was there in front of her forcing her to turn to avoid him her steps hesitant as he almost chased her.

"Maybe you only think you have found your mate. Look at me, feel it, embrace what you are feeling. Don't you see, I am your true mate," whispered Aro pressing her back into the door. They stared at each other in that moment their lips inches from touching.

Alice knew in the back of her mind that she couldn't deny whatever this was. Mistakes like this didn't happen, but Alice wouldn't let that dominate her mind. This had to be a mistake because this man before her couldn't be the one she was meant to be with, that person was Jasper, but now this feeling was here appearing out of nowhere. It was making her question everything she thought she knew especially when it came to who she loved and who she was meant to spend all of her immortality with. Alice knew she loved Jasper, but this feeling she seemed to share with Aro had her questioning even that. These feelings could only mean he was her true mate, but that was only confirmed when he kissed her. Those feelings only somehow seemed to increase.

"Don't deny what you feel, Alice dear, we are mates you have to see that. Stop fighting it and just let me have you. I've waited so long for you," thought Aro sending the words into her mind in that moment their lips still connected as he picked her up off the ground forcing her to wrap her legs around him finding he was carrying her across the room to his desk before she could protest. Aro knew this should be the last thing they did, but as he dropped her down onto the hard-wooden surface of the desk he knew only that he wanted her. That he needed her after searching, waiting, hoping for so long, and Aro knew he had to have her right then and there. He had to experience her, to love her, and he hoped maybe then she would see it. That they were meant to be. And Alice couldn't bring herself to stop him.

She had never felt anything like this before.

"Don't deny me," pleaded Aro as he laid her on his desk claiming her lips almost immediately. Alice only nodded finding her will power gone. She didn't understand what was happening, she loved Jasper, why did she have the urge to stay with this man, and never let him go.

"Fuck me," said Alice harshly feeling as his hands started to touch her removing her clothes with care.

When she looked at him finally his lips red, so red it looked like he had already eaten, Alice just let herself be free. She grabbed large tufts of his hair and dragging his lips to hers she kissed him demandingly. Jasper was forgotten in that moment, he didn't exist; it was only them. Alice knew that as Aro thrust his tongue into her mouth that that was the way she wanted it. She just wanted to focus on this moment and forget everything that had led up to it; she just wanted to focus on him because Alice knew in that moment that she needed him. More then she could ever remember ever needing Jasper.

"Aro," breathed Alice for the first time in the midst of passion her eyes finally really looking at him finding his chest bare and herself fully naked though she didn't know how they had gotten that way.

"Oh, my dear, I've waited so long," whispered Aro feeling as her eyes traced him finally getting her to smile as he moaned at the feel of her fingers moving down his chest to his pants opening them with quick fingers.

"Stop talking and fuck me," gasped Alice then breaking him from his thoughts as she took him in her hand his eyes not leaving her though as they still examined the slim sexy form that was his now.

"You're beautiful…even when you say such things," growled Aro attacking her lips her face in his hands as he used his knees to spread her legs around him so he could take her the way he wanted.

"Aro," whispered Alice as he sunk inside her warmth suddenly before she was fully prepared making her grip his shoulders in response. For them both, it was like no sexual experience either of them had ever had. They were united and they could feel it in that moment their eyes meeting. It made Alice have a thought, this man filled her, satisfied her, more than she could ever recall Jasper doing. It was like they had a flame inside them that Alice hadn't felt for so long; it was a flame that had died with Jasper long ago. That was what had her looking at him her eyes for once wide open at a time such as this.

"You are mine now…I won't give up on you. You are mine," said Aro in that moment staring right into her big caramel eyes. Alice absorbed his words and even as she knew she couldn't let him have her she was tempted to do just that. For in that moment as she found him so deep inside her she felt a warm she couldn't remember feeling in her time as a vampire. With Jasper, it had always been so cold, but with Aro it wasn't. It was like she was with an inferno.

He made love to her with such passion. It was like he was savoring every moment with her and clinging to him as he moved inside her Alice couldn't deny she liked it. He made her feel sexy again. This wasn't her usual sex for the sake of having sex, this was sex because two people were in love. It was a thought she wanted to deny even as she savored it. It was like she was a newborn vampire again feeling everything brand new again. Alice reveled in that as she met his movements feeling his hand at the back of her neck suddenly making her look at him. The look in his eyes spurred her on making her even more lost in the moment. It made her want to let Jasper go altogether and stay with this man right here. With that thought, Alice boiled over, and like everything else it was more intense than she could remember having before. She released a growl that brought Aro even closer to his end. She was the sexiest woman he had ever been with in that moment and he whispered that into her mind. Along with the thought that no matter how long her had to fight he was not letting her go. Arching into his touch, Alice buried her face in his neck hearing her name on a groan in the same moment.

"Alice," growled Aro as he came in that moment clutching her body all the tighter the reality of his situation still there in the back of his mind; he somehow knew she would go as soon as this moment ended.

"Let me go," said Alice almost as soon as it was over proving him right. It was after they were both dressed again that she looked at him and he saw it in her eyes.

"This can never happen again. My mate can never know of this," whispered Alice moving for the door.

"I think we both know I am your mate," whispered Aro moving to stop her before she could open the door.

"No, this is all some mistake. Jasper is my mate just as he always has been," said Alice refusing to believe anything else as she turned to face him.

"There has to be some mistake, I love Jasper, now please just let the three of us go home," said Alice her eyes imploring him to see reason. Aro stared at her in that moment as she said it all. It pained him to think she loved someone who wasn't him. But touching her cheek, he was determined to make his intentions known.

"I won't give up that easily," whispered Aro feeling as she walked away from his touch.

"Please, I just want to go home," said Alice opening the door to walk away.


End file.
